


Useful In The End

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Corrupted Nightshade's vent fics [1]
Category: Horrortale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ability loss, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Depression, Feels, Horrortale Lila backstory, May have ships depending on what you guys want, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Sadness, Snowdin (Undertale), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Waterfall (Undertale), mentions of eating humans, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Lila misses her friends, boyfriend, and her family. She knows that she'll never see them again, so she just wants it all to end. To be free.





	1. Useful In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I had a major breakdown and writing this helped a lot. Yes, the suicide in this was what I was exactly what I wanted (well, with out the Horrortale part XD) while I was having the break down, so i wrote it to get rid of the urge.
> 
> yeah...i'm pretty broken if you didn't know. (._. )
> 
> Also, Lila is my OC. She belongs to me and she's a vampire. (OwO)

Lila looks down at her arms. There is so much blood. 

....And it isn't someone else's. No, it's her's. 

Normally someone should be scared, flipping out, or even screaming for help. But no, Lila wasn't scared.

She was...happy. Smiling that she was finally going to die, that her useless life would finally end useful.

***Flash back***

She looks at her note book. The notebook that she uses to take notes of how many days she had been stuck in this universe.

Three months. Three months stuck in hell but not hell.

Three months of not getting to see her parents, the parents that worked their butts off to keep her and her sister fed. Three months of not getting to see her boyfriend, feel his touch, and hear him say that he loves her. Three months of not being with her cousins, not getting to play games with them, and not exploring universes with them. Three months of not talking to Hawk and Midnight, not role playing with them, and not having them here to comfort her in times of need. Three months of not getting to play video games and watch scary movies with her sister.

No, instead of watching scary movies... **s h e i s l i v i n g o n e**.

Lila can't teleport back home to see the ones she wishes so much to talk to, to hug, and to love. 

She can't take it anymore. She...She's tried so much, but it never works! She's tired...she just wants it all to end. To die.

...But she doesn't want to be useless in the end. To be a useless dead sack of meat.

...No. She is going to put herself to use.

Lila stands up, going out of her room. The universe she is stuck in is Horrortale, a Undertale Alternate Universe. She had came here to bring food to the skeleton brothers, for she felt sorry for them. When she had tried to leave, that's when she found out that her teleporting powers had stopped working, which was normal cause that happened when she teleported too much. But this time they...they didn't come back. 

So now, she's going to one of the last friends she has left: Sans. Knocking on his bedroom door lightly, she waits patiently with a broken smile on her face. It takes a while but he eventually opens the door, greeting her with a questioning look. She knows that he knows that she's been crying from the obvious red marks on her face, but before he can ask about it, she interrupts him.

"Sans, I know how the food supplies are right now. It's about time my pathetic life comes to an end and I want to be at least useful in death. So...could you help me kill myself? I have enough meat to last you and Paps a month! Maybe even two months if you ration it!"

"lila-"

She again doesn't give him time to reply. She teleports him to the kitchen, her teleporting abilities at least allowing her to teleport only around in this universe. She runs to the counter, picking up the cookbook she had given to Papyrus on Christmas before she had gotten stuck here. She's bound to find a good recipie. She at least wants to choose the first thing that she would be made into. 

If she weren't paying so much attention to the cookbook, she would have seen the expression Sans wore. His eye sockets were pitch black and his permanent smile was strained, wanting so hard to turn into a sad frown, but it is sadly a permanent smile.

"Ah, here! Sans, could you maybe have Paps make me into this first? I always do love pies. Sure, it will be a meat or blood pie instead of a pumpkin or apple pie, but it is still a pie."

Lila pauses to giggle a bit at what she is about to say, giggle that would have been normally nice to hear if it wasn't during such a...sad time.

"Afterall, you are what you eat."

She goes past Sans, grabbing a knife out of the drawer behind him. Sliding her finger down the edge, she gets cut. Good, it's sharp. 

"lila...i don't think paps would be happy to cook his friend into a pie."

She turns to Sans, still smiling, but it is faltering a bit.

"Sans, I know, but this is what's best. I'm nothing but a burden. Killing me will supply you both with plenty of food."

Before any doubts could form, she slices her wrists. Blood pours out of the cuts, pooling onto the tile floor below her.

***Flashback over***

She's purely happy. It's almost over. 

"Sans, I know that you always have that cleaver of yours with you, but I want to be killed a bit differently than what you would do with any normal human.  I know I'm not a normal human, that my vampirism will heal the cuts. So could you just please end me quickly? Run this knife through my already dead, but still beating, heart."

She takes his hand out of his pocket, placing the bloodied knife in it and closing his boney fingers around the handle. She turns around, not wanting to see one of her last friends as he kills her.

This gives him the chance to let the pent up tears fall while no one looked at him.

***Point of view change***

...It takes a few seconds, but after a while of hesitating, he convinced himself that he's doing it just for food for him and Paps, that he is also helping her, too....

Blood pours from around the knife in her chest, from both the front and back. He pulls it out quickly, more of the crimson liquid splattering everywhere.

He watches his broken friend fall to the floor, that smile still on her face.

"Thank you, Sans. I'm sorry that I couldn't fix myself and be able to teleport to my universe to bring you guys actual food. At..least...I'm useful...and with..you guys...in...the....End...."

Tears pour from her eyes just before her chest stops moving, air no longer going into those lungs of hers.

Lila had been trying every day for the past three months to get her teleporting abilities back. She was so happy when she got the ability to teleport small distances back. So much hope had filled her then. So much hope that was crushed when she tried to teleport back home and have it fail and only teleport longer distances in this universe. The hope would come back in a few days to then be crushed again. This happened many times until now, when she finally gave up.

Sans had ended her pain and set her free.

But this doesn't make the pain he now feels any less. It doesn't stop the tears falling from his eyesockets or the stinging breaths he takes.

There's so much blood. It's all over his hands, the knife, and the floor. He's used to the sight of blood, but this blood just hurts him.

He picks up her lifeless body, preparing to take her to the shed and do what she wished to have done.

....This is why he hates making promises, even if he didn't agree to them out loud.


	2. The Not The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> ....  
>  Was she really dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this.... but here you go! :D

….

….

….

…

..

.

A scream percies the silence. It’s loud and pained, showing just how much its owner is suffering.

 

_ She was supposed to die. _

But life is cruel. We cling onto it, even when we don’t want to. 

They say it is precious, that it should be cherished. Well, what if that life is full of sadness? Would you keep a person in constant pain alive or would you put them out of their misery and kill them?

….Looks like life didn’t care about Lila’s choice to put herself out of misery….

 

***

 

**_Why!?_ **

I...I didn’t want to live! I just wanted it to end! Why must I keep  **suffering** !?

 

...Do I deserve this? ...No. All I was doing was trying to help these people. I don’t deserve this!

...I….I don’t deserve this..

I don’t….

….

**S o  w h y  a m  I  s t i l l  h e r e ?**

 

I look down at my chest, looking for the wound I knew I received. But it’s not there. All that now remains is a scar slightly paler than the skin around it, just barely visible.

...

Of course. My stupid fucking vampirism just had to be so  _ fucking _ stubborn and keep me alive. I had forgotten like an rushing idiot that I don’t really need my heart, that vampirism keeps it beating just to make it seem as if I’m alive like a normal person.

 

So what if I did more damage? I can tell I’m almost bloodstarved and that means my healing powers would be pretty sloppy… So if I just aim for a more important part, it could work this time. I could finely just end this all.

I look at the room around me, my eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. I can tell I’m in the shed, the cell and tools proof of it. 

But where is Sans though? Wasn’t he supposed to finish the job?

My gaze goes down to the cold metal table I’m on. There, on the corner of it, is Sans’ prized weapon: His cleaver.

Maybe he was going to finish, but had to go do something else first…

 

…

_ Sans _ …

...

...I don’t want him to come 

back to see me alive…

...

...I don’t want him to 

go through killing me again…

...

...

I lean for it, my pale hands wrapping around the wooden handle. I lift it up, a tiny screeching noise sounding from it when it slightly drags against the table by accident.

 

**_I_ ** _ can do it again. _

 

My hand shakes as I grip the weapon tighter.

 

**_I_ ** _ can finish it this time. _

 

I turn the sharp side of the blade towards me.

 

_ No more suffering... _

 

I hold it out in front of me, getting ready to strike.

 

_...Right? _

 

I use all of my vampire strength and will to die to bring it to my head and... 

 

A loud sicking  **‘** **_CRACK_ ** ’ sounds through the small room as it loges itself into my skull, deep enough to damage brain. Blood pours from around it, joining the tears that had come from my now destroyed left eye.

I..had...done….it.

 

I fall back onto the table, my head thudding harshly against the table. 

 

Soon my body will be as cold as the table I bleed out onto.

Soon I will stop living.

….

….

….

….

But what I don’t know, is that soon it will be   **N O T  T H E  E N D** .

  
  


***

 

Sans needed some time to remorse over the fact he had just killed one of his last true friends in this horrible place, so he had went to a secret place in the Waterfalls. It was the bench hidden from view, that still surprisingly had the quiche.

There beside the bench he sat on was a echo flower, repeating the same words it had been for over 7 years. The same words he thought right now.

_ “I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.” _

 

He sighs, placing his head in his hands.

It’s true.

Sans was nowhere ready (or would ever be) to kill Lila. He didn’t want to.

But…

 

His eyelight looks over to the bright blue flower that Lila once loved.

 

He had a promise to fulfill.

 

***

 

The whole walk home seemed like forever. Each step slow and almost painful. He has to do this though.

Just think of it as chopping up any other human. He’s done it a bunch of times, so this can be no different.

...Yeah,  _ right _ . Chopping up your friend is going to be as easy as chopping up some stranger.

Sans grips the door knob tightly and turns it, opening the shed’s only entrance. He steps inside, slamming the door shut behind him and then turning to where he left Lila’s body .

_ Time to just fuckin’ get this over with- _

…

…

He knows he doesn’t remember doing that. 

And there’s no way someone could’ve gotten in here without breaking in or leaving a set of footprints at the door.

...So how the hell is his cleaver in her head?

He goes over to Lila quickly, grabbing ahold of the weapon's handle and jerking it out of her skull.

“lila?!”

She musta somehow survived being stabbed in the heart. He doesn’t know how, but she  _ must have _ !

_ Could she survive this one, too?! _

He searches her face, looking for any signs of life.

“...lila? a-are you still here?”

…

More silence.

...And silence isn’t something that sticks well with this skeleton.

“ _god damn it, lila!_ why’d you fuckin’ do it?! _me and paps_ ** _need_** **_you_** _!_ ”

Sans angrily throws the cleaver he still held at the wall beside him, logging it into it. He then slams his now empty hands on her chest, letting out all the pent up emotions. 

“you were one of our last-*punch*- sources of hope! now…! *puch* now you’ve fuckin’ left us here. *punch* all.*punch* fuckin’. *punch*.  **_ALONE!_ ** ”

He gives her still unmoving chest one last punch before sinking to the floor, trying to catch his breath. 

Tomorrow... _ Tomorrow he was going to take her somewhere. _

 

Sans clutches the side of the table as he wraks with sobs, the tears coming back.

 

_ H-He wanted to show her the place that had been hidden for so long.  _

 

He presses his forehead against the cold yet warm,  **wet** metal of it, his tears falling down from his sockets to join the other red liquid pouring onto the floor.

 

_ She was always so fascinated with the Waterfalls area. _

 

His knees and shoes are getting soaked from the blood, but he doesn’t notice or care.

 

_ He had found a untouched part of the Waterfall caverns that was full of shallow glowing blue water coming from the holes in the crystal covered walls. In the center was a Echo Flower the prettiest and brightest shade of blue he’d ever seen. _

 

His chest just hurts so  **damn** much, now.

 

_ It was so beautiful that it had made  _ _ him _ _ feel actually relaxed for once, which meant it would’ve for sure cheered up Lila and helped her! Only if he had taken her sooner, she- _

 

A loud gasp sounds from above him.

 

_ What? _

 

He looks up and his red eyelight meets crimson colored eyes.

 

_ L- _

 

“lila!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ASK!  
> Should there be a ship with Lila in a future chapter?  
> If so....with who?

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when I re-read this. XD
> 
> Also, if you like this fanfic, here are my others:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [Underpire One-shots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12034374)  
> [Remorse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12562492)  
> [Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12335427)


End file.
